1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and server for providing a social network service, more particularly to a method and server for providing a social network service by using the users' reputations in a social network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A social network service (hereinafter referred to as “SNS”) is a web-based service that allows users to form new relationships or strengthen existing relationships.
Various relationships and communities may be formed between the users of a SNS, and various contents belonging to each user can be shared between members of the same community.
In a conventional service, the sharing of contents within a community may involve a community administrator determining membership ratings in consideration of the frequency of access to the community, number of posts written, etc., and allowing the sharing of contents between community members only for those who have a particular membership rating or higher.
However, this method does not consider the degree of closeness between a content owner and a content requester, so that when a content owner wishes to restrict the sharing of a particular content to community members that are close with the content owner, the content has to be shared by other means such as e-mail or messenger.